


Waiting For a Star To Fall

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Road Trip, Singing in the car, blaring 80s music, cause almost no one uses old music in fics these days, cuteness, driving along the coast, in a convertable, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Alex decides to take Kara on a road trip, and what kind of road trip doesn’t involve blaring music really loudly?





	Waiting For a Star To Fall

She looked like an Angel. That’s all Alex could think as she looked over at Kara. The sunlight reflecting off her perfect skin, her hair bellowing in the wind, she looked like an absolute angel. If Alex wasn’t behind the steering wheel, she could have stared at her girlfriend all day. Though when she noticed the somber expression on Kara’s face, she finally broke the silence they had been sitting in. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alex inquired to the spaced out blonde. This seemed to jarr Kara out of her trance as she looked next to Alex. 

“Sorry, just thinking.” Kara replied. She turned back to face the road, though that didn’t stop Alex. 

“About?” Alex inquired. Kara remained silent for a moment until she let out a lengthy breath. 

“About what a terrible week we’ve had, if I’m being honest.” Alex nodded her head in agreement. Kara took Snapper firing her hard. She finally obtained her dream job, only to have it ripped away before she really got a chance to shine. Alex gladly offered to put the fear of God in him, but Kara declined the offer, despite how tempting it was. Then there was dealing with Cadmus, finding Jeremiah, finding out Cadmus was making him work for them, convincing him to turn on them, and Kara stopping a giant spacecraft containing hundreds of alien civilians, plus Alex, to say the week had been stressful would be an understatement. So when both J’onn and Jeremiah ordered them to take a couple of days off, they chose not to argue. So here they were, driving along the coast in a convertible on their way to their beach house, hoping a small vacation might do them some good. Alex reached over and stroked the Kryptonian’s cheek. 

“It’ll be ok. You know all our problems have a tendency to work themselves out one way or another.” Kara sighed and reached for her girlfriend’s free hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry for not being pleasant company at the moment.” Kara said sadly. Alex hated seeing Kara sad. She brought their intwined hands up to her lips and kissed the Kryptonian’s hand, earning a small smile. 

“You’re always pleasant to me.” Alex told her confidently. She was glad to have at least a small positive reaction. “So, do I have your permission to turn the radio on?” Alex asked anxiously. Kara had asked for no music for a little while, but the silence was really starting to bug her. Thankfully, the chuckle and nod from Kara gave her the incentive to turn the knob. 

_“Hey heyyyyy!!! This is Retro Robbie Robins and you’re listening to 103.4, the retros, playing classic hits from the the seventies, eighties, and anything I deem fit to be worthy of the retro namesake. Up next we got a classic hit from 1988, from pop duo Boy Meets Girl, this is ‘Waiting For a Star to Fall’!”_

Alex bit her bottom lip. She turned her head towards Kara, who just chuckled at her expression. She once again nodded at her girlfriend, that’s when Alex cranked up the volume and started  singing along. 

 _“I hear your name whispered on the wind_  
_It's a sound that makes me cry_  
_I hear a song blow again and again_  
_Through my mind and I don't know why_  
_I wish I didn't feel so strong about you_  
_Like happiness and love revolve around you”_

She turned towards Kara. 

 _“Trying to catch your heart_  
_Is like trying to catch a star_  
_So many people love you baby_  
_That must be what you are”_

“Come on.” She goaded Kara on, the blonde could only laugh as she nodded her head in agreement, joining Alex for the chorus. 

 _“Waiting for a star to fall_  
_And carry your heart into my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
_In my arms baby, yeah”_

They sang in unison. 

 _“Waiting for a star to fall_  
_And carry your heart into my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
_In my arms baby, yeah”_

Kara cleared her throat and pretended to roll up her sleeves, earning a laugh from the driving woman. Kara started singing along to the next verse. 

 _“I've learned to feel what I cannot see_  
_But with you I lose that vision_  
_I don't know how to dream your dream_  
_So I'm all caught up in superstition_  
_I want to reach out and pull you to me_  
_Who says I should let a wild one go free”_

She turned rapidly towards her girlfriend, moving closer towards her. 

 _“Trying to catch your heart”_ she exclaimed while pointing at Alex. _“Is like trying to catch a star_  
_But I can't love you this much baby_  
_And love you from this far”_

She quickly kissed Alex’s cheek before moving back to her seat. 

 _“Waiting for a star to fall_  
_And carry your heart into my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
_In my arms baby, yeah”_

The sight of Kara dancing in her seat while singing along made Alex laugh so hard she couldn’t sing for a moment. 

 _“Waiting for a star to fall_  
_And carry your heart into my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
_In my arms baby, yeah”_

Now it was time to get serious.

 _“Waiting”_ Alex sang 

 _“However long”_ Kara echoed 

 _“I don’t like waiting”_ Alex continued

 _“I’ll wait for you”_ Kara also continued, turning her head towards Alex. 

 _“It’s so hard waiting”_ Alex sang in Kara’s direction trying to keep her eyes on the road. 

 _“Dont be too long”_ Kara replied placing her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex turned her head slightly to look at her. 

 _“Seems like waiting makes me love you even more...”_ Alex sang to the head on her shoulder, resulting in a toothy grin and a kiss from the blonde. The saxophone break allowed to take a breather from the impromptu song number. Though that didn’t last long. 

 _“Waiting for a star to fall!”_ They both belted.  
_“And carry your heart into my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
_In my arms baby, yeah”_

Kara, having no shame, danced wildly in her seat as Alex tried to to suppress another laugh. 

 _“Waiting for a star to fall_  
_And carry your heart into my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
_In my arms baby, yeah”_

Alex stopped singing as she allowed Kara to have her moment to shine. 

 _“Wating for a STARRRRR!!!!”_ Kara belted at the top of her lungs, not even bothering to sing the rest of the lyrics as she held the note. Alex always was slightly jealous of Kara’s much stronger singing voice. Thought it was more than worth putting up with if it meant seeing Kara happy. And seeing Kara happy, smiling, dancing, singing, all while her hair bellowed in the wind, and the sun reflected off of her perfect skin, she definitely looked like an Angel. 

 _“Waiting for a star to fall_  
_And carry your heart into my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
_In my arms baby, yeah”_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Waiting For a Star to Fall” by Boy Meets Girl, written by Shannon Rubicam and George Merrill. Please don’t sue me, I’m not worth it. Don’t forget comment and leave kudos, I do love comments lol.


End file.
